doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Cony Madera
) |lugar de nacimiento = México, D. F. México |Signo zodiacal = Piscis |fecha de defunción = |lugar de defunción = |causa de defunción = |cónyuge = Humberto Vélez |hijos = Alicia Vélez |hermanos = |sitio web = }} Cony Madera (nacida el 28 de febrero de 1974) es una locutora y actriz de doblaje mexicana. En Radio ha participado en programas y Radionovelas en estaciones como Ondas del Lago, Radio 620, en el Instituto Mexicano de la Radio y actualmente participa en el programa "El Cuarto del Consumo" de la PROFECO. Es actriz de doblaje desde 1980 y destaca por algunos personajes como: Piper en "Charmed", Amy en "Futurama", Reiko Mikami, "la cazafantasmas", Sidney Bristow (Jennifer Garner) en "Alias", también doblando a la misma actriz Jennifer Garner en películas como Si Tuviera 30 y Atrápame si Puedes, Mira Nova en "Buzz Lightyear: Comando Estelar", la Sirenita Ariel en "La Sirenita II:Regreso al Mar", Rose (Kate Winslet) en "Titanic" y también doblando a la misma actriz Kate Winslet en The Holiday, Azteca en "Hormiguitaz", Anita en "101 Dálmatas". "La Vida es Bella", "Encuentro conmigo" entre muchas más. También es actriz de Teatro en donde ha participado en más de veinte puestas en escena como: "Pinocho", "Blanca Nieves", "Hansel y Gretel" en producciones de Edgar Rico entre otros; "El diablo anda suelto", "El portal de Belén"; "A puerta cerrada", "Antígona"; "Don Juan Tenorio" y la ópera rock gótica de terror "Drácula" con "Cristal y Acero" bajo la dirección de Luis Cárdenas interpretando a Mina Murray. En Televisión, inicia en 1979 en programas infantiles como "Rehilete" y "Sale y Vale". Ha sido conductora de programas en Canal 11 y T.V. Mexiquense. Actualmente participa en la conducción del programa "ConociendoTV" del Instituto Politécnico Nacional" y "T.V. Revista del Consumidor" de la PROFECO. Participaciones de doblaje Anime * Saint Seiya: Shunrei y Daichi/Zorro * Saint Seiya: Hades Elíseos (Versión DVD): Shunrei * Corrector Yui: Sakura Kasuga * Cowboy Bebop la película: Elektra * GeGeGe no Kitaro: Yuko * Cazafantasmas Mikami:Reiko Mikami * Naruto: Anko * Lost Universe:Milly * Sailor Moon Diana y Princesa Fireball * Slam Dunk: Haruko Akagi * Lupin III: Diana y Judy Scott * Bleach: Miyako Shiba Películas Animadas * La Sirenita 2: Ariel * La Sirenita 3: Ariel * Beauty and the Beast:The enchanted Christmas : Angelique * Beowulf: la leyenda: Reina Wealthow * Bambi II - el Gran Príncipe del Bosque: Madre de Bambi * Un Cuento Americano 4 El Misterio Del Monstruo De La Noche: Madame Mousie * Sasha En Una Tierna Historia Navideña Series Animadas de TV * Buzz Lightyear of star command: Mira Nova * Futurama: Amy Wong * Padre de Familia: Meg Griffin (temporadas 1 y 2) * Mummies Alive!: Nefertina * Blinky Bill : Blinky Bill * Oso, agente especial: Voces adicionales Películas Jennifer Garner * Alias: Sydney Bristow * Si Tuviera 30: Jenna Rink * Las Vueltas de la Vida: Gray * La Sombra del Reino: Janet Mayes * Atrápame si Puedes: Cheryl Ann * Mr. Magoo: Stacy Sampanohoditra * Daredevil: Elektra * Elektra: Elektra Kate Winslet * Titanic: Rose DeWitt Bukater * The Holiday : Iris Simpkins Ali Larter * Destino Final: Clear Rivers * Destino Final 2: Clear Rivers Otros papeles * Dance with me: Rubi Sinclair (Vanessa Williams) * King Kong (película 2005): Ann Darrow (Naomi Watts) * Eterna Juventud: narradora * American Dreamz: Sally Kendoo * Body shots : Sara Olswang * Mercury Rising: Stacey * Cruel Intentions: Anette Hargrove * Queen of the Damned : Jesse * Un paso adelante: Lena Freeman * Double Dragon (película): Satori * Peter Pan (2003) Mary Darling * El violín rojo: Xiang Pei * La vida es bella: Dora * Deeply: Silly * El hombre sin sombra: Sarah * The ninth gate: La Chica * Shanghai knights: Chon Lin * The Usual Suspects: Edie Finnerman * Out of sight : Karen Sisco * Stepsister from planet weird: Megan Larson * Mystery Men: Monica la mesera * The Kid: Amy * Inteligencia Artificial (película): Monica Swinton * Enchanted Tales: Follow your dreams: Reina * Fotografiando hadas: Anne Marie * The Count of Monte Cristo: Mercedes Iguanada * About last night...: Debbie * A perfect murder: Emily Taylor * I Know what you did last summer: Julie James * Six days Seven nights: Robin Monroe * Charmed: Piper Halliwell * Nothing sacred: Rachel * Air Bud: Madre de Josh * Grandes esperanzas: Maggie Bell * Center stage: Eva Rodriguez * Grandes esperanzas: Maggie Bell * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the rescue : Jenny * Juwana Mann: Jeanne Zelasko * For richer or poorer: Rebeca Yoder * End of days : Christine York * Species II : Eve * Pulse: Mattie Webber * Air Bud: World Pup: Emma * James Dean: Pier Angeli * Jackie Brown: Melanie Ralston * Proof of life: Alice Bowmana * Bless the child: Jenna * My date with the president's daughter: Tracy * Fenómeno: Lace Pennamin (segunda versión doblada) * Camp Rock: Reportera de Televisión * Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert: Tish * E.T.: Gertie * The X-Files: I Want to Believe - Dana Scully (Gillian Anderson) Series de TV * Everybody Loves Raymond - Debra Barone (Patricia Heaton), 210 episodios, 1996-2005 * Charmed - Piper Halliwell (Holly Marie Combs), 178 episodios, 1998-2006 * Alias: Sydney Bristow (Jennifer Garner), 105 episodios, 2001-2006 * Two and a Half Men: Lisa (Denise Richards) * EDtv: Shari (Jenna Elfman) * Sheena: Shenna (Gena Lee Nolin) * E! Wild on: Brooke Burke * El señor de las bestias: Lycia (un cap.) * Buffy Cazavampiros: Buffy (Algunos Episodios) Telenovelas Brasileñas ' Letícia Sabatella ' * El Clon: Latiffa * Páginas de la Vida: Lavinia * Deseo prohibido: Ana ' Liliana Castro ' * El Sabor de la Pasión: Laiza * El Color del Pecado: Olivia * Alma Gemela: Luna ' Mylla Cristie ' * Señora del destino: Eleonora Enlaces Externos *Pérfil de Myspace de Cony Madera *Imagen Cony Madera *Cony Madera en Anime News Network *Youtube: Cony Madera la voz de Amy Wong en Futurama Madera,Cony